Terkadang Aku Mengintaimu
by ruiruicchi
Summary: Hanya sebuah intaian kecil kepada sang Adik Tersayang, yang membuat hati ini tersayat-sayat karenanya. KaiFang brotherly love fic, slight BBBFang / BoyFang. I hope you can enjoy this!


Terkadang aku mengintaimu, melihatmu dari satelitku, mengawasimu dari jendela layar kapalku, hanya untuk melihat; betapa bahagianya kau di sana tanpa aku.

Adik kecilku yang manis.

Pang.

Langit menggelap. Kau menengok ke arah langit sesaat sebelum akhirnya hujan turun dan kau mulai berlari.

Dan sesaat itu pulalah, Adikku Sayang, aku membenci hujan yang dapat menyentuh kulitmu beribu-ribu kali.

Dahiku mengernyit. Kau bisa sakit, Pang. Meneduhlah sebentar. Dan memang benar kau berteduh di dekat sebuah kedai—namun apa daya kau sudah separuh basah? Kau benar-benar bisa sakit.

"Fang, mau sepayung berdua denganku?"

Sesosok familiar itu datang, dengan topi oranye, kemeja seragam putih berjaket oranye, menyodorkan tangan berpayung dan senyum yang kau sukai itu.

Aku melihatmu balas tersenyum sedikit. Entah apa maksudnya.

Senyum itu tak pernah kau berikan padaku—seingatku.

Kau mengambil genggaman tangannya dan berteduh di bawah payung yang sama dengannya, kemudian melenggang pergi. Tanganmu menyatu dengan tangannya.

Aku hanya bisa memandang layar dan tak berbuat apa-apa kecuali cemburu dan membenci diriku sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terkadang Aku Mengintaimu**

 **Disclaimer: BOBOIBOY (c) monsta || fanfic (c) ruiruicchi**

 **Warning: Drabble, OOC, Kaizo's PoV, semi-AU/canon, BBBFang / BoyFang, KaiFang, brotherly love, romance, hurt/comfort, bit fluff.**

 **Please read this while listening to Labrinth – Jealous.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kalau memang aku bisa membenci hal lain selain hujan, akan kukatakan aku membenci angin—itu urutanku yang kedua untuk seluruhnya—seluruh duniaku dan Pang.

Sebagaimana udara bergerak itu dapat merengkuhmu dalam sudut apapun juga, dari segala posisi, segala penjuru badanmu. Lebih dekat daripada bayangan yang selalu menempel padamu.

Melihatmu—entah untuk kesekian kalinya—dari layar kapal merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar untuk mehirup udara segar di bebukitan di Bumi Pulau Rintis tempatmu bernaung sekarang.

"Paling tidak, rentangkan tanganmu untuk memelukku sedikit, Fang~"

Sosok itu muncul lagi dari belakang adikku, merengkuhnya, dan memposisikan tubuhnya sedemikian dekat dengan tubuh adikku tersayang, sembari wajahnya yang dekat dengan wajah adikku semakin didekatkan dan membuat sebuat interaksi singkat berupa kecupan kecil di pipi adikku.

Aku dulu juga melakukannya, sewaktu kau masih kecil, Pang, dalam rengkuhanku.

Dan kini kau tersenyum lebar.

Membuatku membenci ketiadaanku di sampingmu, dan hanya bisa memandangmu dari kejauhan, dengan hati yang terkoyak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam berbintang dari luar bisa kau lihat dengan jelas dari jendela kapal angkasa. Dengan warna hitam gelap, ditaburi berbagai macam bintang bersinar dan berpendar dengan kadar masing-masing—ada yang terang sekali, ada yang redup sekali, ada yang biasa saja.

Dan jika aku memandang betapa gelap berbintang di luar sana, aku teringat bahwa di Bumimu adalah waktu malam sekarang. Apa kau sudah tidur, Pang? Atau kau masih bangun? Aku hanya bisa berharap kau sudah tidur, Adikku Sayang. Aku tak ingin kau sakit.

Dan kemudian aku teringat, kemarin malam, kau dan dia, memandang langit penuh bintang dari pesisir pantai, berdua, hanya dengan bertemankan satu sama lain serta sebuah api unggun kecil dan gitar kecil yang kau mainkan.

Mengingatnya membuatku sedkit tersenyum, mengingat betapa kau payah sekali dalam bermain gitar beberapa tahun yang lalu. Semakin aku tersenyum, semakin sakit hati ini mengingat keberadaan anak itu yang di sampingmu, dan bukan aku.

Membayangkan bahwa kau akan tidur berdampingan dengan anak itu membuat hatiku bergemuruh bagai hujan petir.

Malam-malam yang kau habiskan bersama anak itu, bukan aku.

Memandangi langit hitam kelam bertabur bintang dengan anak itu, bukan aku.

Aku membenci mengakuinya, tapi aku benci melewatkan malam tanpa adanya dirimu di sampingku seperti dulu, Adikku Sayang. Dan aku hanya bisa cemburu pada langit malam yang menjadi saksi kalian berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lahap, aku akan beristirahat sejenak. Kau amankan dan jaga kapal." Perintahku pada Lahap, sembari aku membalikkan badanku keluar dari ruang kokpit utama.

Lahap—alien letnan pasukanku—mengangguk pelan dan menjawab, "Siap, Kapten!"

Kulenggangkan badanku melewati lorong-lorong kapal sampai akhirnya aku bisa memasuki kamarku sendiri, kamar yang hanya terdiri dari tempat tidur, lemari pakaian dan meja kecil di dalamnya.

Aku menanggalkan jubah perang semerta dengan topeng perangku—menyisakan baju turtleneck berwarna senada dengan celanaku. Sepatu tak luput kutanggalkan. Semua berserakan di lantai dan aku tidak begitu mempedulikannya.

Aku lelah dan aku hanya ingin beristirahat sebentar. Menghela napas sebentar sebelum akhirnya aku menjatuhkan diriku di atas ranjang.

Hening melanda suasana kamarku. Yang terdengar hanya desahan napas pendek-pendek dan detak jantung yang cepat. Gigiku bergemeletuk, wajahku mulai memanas dan memerah, urat di dahiku mulai mengerut gelisah.

Dan tak lama kemudian aku bisa mendengar isak tangisku sendiri, menangisi betapa merindunya aku pada adik kecilku yang manis. Betapa irinya aku pada bocah itu yang merenggutnya dari cengramanku. Betapa marahnya aku pada diri ini yang hanya bisa menangis dan mengasihani diri sendiri karena aku hanya bisa di sini, menantikan kedatangan adikku tersayang, menyaksikannya bahagia dengan orang lain yang bukan aku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~FIN~**

 **A/N: brotherly love mereka asyik buat dinistain dengan angst. Like, seriously, super fun writing them in angsty atmosphere LOL. Gue terinspirasi dari lagunya Labrinth yang Jealous. Suwer itu gue langsung kepikiran Itachi-Sasuke sama Kaizo-Fang and I'm not even gomen LEL**

 **Anyway, thank you so much for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed your stay here, reading this LOL**

 **.**

 **-ruiruicchi, 2016**


End file.
